Gaia Calls the Farplane
by Eoko
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, CROSSOVER, Y.A.O.I., Rinoa and Yuna BASHING. Rikku and Selphie teaming up. Weird pairings. Nine FFX-2 people get trapped on Gaia. Explained in Prologue.
1. Prologue

WARNINGS: AU, Crossover, Yaoi, Comedy, **Yuna** and **Rinoa** **bashing**, Selphie and Rikku teaming up, Paine and Fujin getting along, etc, etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No one could have comprehended to what extent time compression would really affect their world… and others. Gaia suffered much from Ultimecia's struggle to create her perfect world, one in which only she could survive. Lonely witch. During her time of suffering, Gaia called out to her fellow planets for aid. One of these planets was Spira.

Gaia made a connection to the world of Spira through a place they called the Farplane. It was unfortunate, for those who were living, to be caught in the Farplane during Gaia's call. The combined forces of time compression and those at work on Spira merged in some way to create a type of portal that took those living souls that were surrounded by the Farplane's pyreflies and brought them to Gaia.

The Spiranites were scattered to three locations on the planet. One group consisted of three men––Gippal, Baralai and Nooj—who found themselves in a forest near a town that would later be known to them as Timber.

A second group, this one of three girls named Paine, Rikku and Yuna, noticed their new surroundings to be very high-tech, and lit by blue light. The city of Esthar.

The final was a riffraff bunch that had unfortunately been in very high-density pyrefly locations such as the Zanarkand Ruins, the Moonflow, and the areas around Macalania. This final entourage consisted of the brothers Isaaru and Maroda, as well as an Al Bhed boy named Benzo. They wound up in front of a large archway, on a street, and narrowly avoided being hit by a trolley.

Meanwhile, those native to Gaia were just waking up from their battle through the confusing grey-matter of time compression. A bed in a well kept room in Balamb, a common committee meeting area, in a classroom, on the grass around Galbadia Garden, amongst the rubble of a once beloved Trabia home, at an abandoned orphanage where only loving memories remained, in the arms of a fledgling sorceress that had expected a certain someone to keep a certain promise, which in fact had not happened.

No one could ever comprehend what had exactly occurred, and what would happen when the two groups came face to face? Would Yuna have a hissy fit? Would Rikku whine and slouch? Would Paine look indifferent and incredibly cool like always? And what about all the others?

This is what occurred when nine Spiranites wound up on a planet called Gaia and had their lives turned upside-down, in more ways than one.


	2. Wakey Wakey

WARNINGS: AU, Crossover, YAOI, Comedy, **Yuna** and **Rinoa** **bashing**, Selphie and Rikku teaming up, Paine and Fujin getting along, etc, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 or FF8. This is just some weird little thing I put together for my own amusement and twisted pairings that I love.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Selphie woke to the sight of Trabian tent canvas, thick stuff that kept out much of the cold, and the heavy feeling of a number of blankets. She sat up and looked around. The air smelled cool and crisp, like snow. She knew she was in Trabia without even having to look outside.

She climbed out from under the blankets and found her clothes set out for her, clean and mended, with a new fluffy collared yellow jacket and black leggings to go with her trademark get up. She dressed and stepped out into the crumbled ruins of Trabia Garden and was instantly met with several excited and eager peers.

"Oh, Selphie! I'm so happy to see you up!" one girl started.

"You've been asleep for two and a half days! You must be so hungry. Come on, lets get you some food, and then we'll get you in contact with Balamb. We got a temporary communications tent you can use. They'll be happy to hear from you!"

A little sleep fuzzed and drowsy from so many hours of sleep, Selphie let her self be drag and pulled along for most us the morning. After she had some food in her and some caffeine she was raring to go.

- - -

Zell yawned, still half asleep and rolled over to curl against his pillow and under his nice cozy blankets. He smiled softly, loving the feeling of his bed at home. Wait… bed at home? Why was he at home? He'd been in that castle, fighting that evil bitch of a sorceress…

He sat up with a start and snapped his head around his room. His own room, in his own home, in the town of Balamb. He _was_ home and the smell of his mother's cooking was creeping up the stairs. He stumbled out of bed and to his feet, still wearing his torn and worn clothes. He shot to his door and down the stairs, his mother appearing at the bottom, curious about the loud noises coming from Zell supposedly empty room.

Zell stopped three-quarters of the way down the steps into the living room, eyes locked with his mother's, warm and shaking with tears of joy and relief. Last she had known he was off to save the world with a group of people who couldn't even drink yet. Hyne that was nerve-racking for a mother. And now he was back. He was safe, and he was home.

Without realizing he had moved, the tattooed blonde found himself on the floor of the living room, arms wrapped tightly around his Ma and her arms around her baby boy, neither able to voice how happy they were at that moment.

- - -

Quistis lifted her head from her folded arms. She brought one hand up to brush the sleep out of her eyes and stretched, her spine popping several times from having slept hunched in a chair.

The former instructor looked around her, observing the wood-topped desk with the console in the center, the lines of computers and chairs for students. She was in her classroom. The one she spent too many extra hours in, trying to do too much, which really hadn't turned out too well for her. She frowned as Laguna's words played through her mind. This classroom was the strongest memory she had? The most feeling was in this room? Maybe it had been good for her to lose her instructor's license… that was just… sad.

She got up from her chair and shifted a few more kinks out of her back before dutifully heading to the headmaster's office to see what needed to be done, who was back, if any, and how Xu was doing in charge. Sure, she thought it was a little pathetic to have woken up in her classroom, but she _was_ still Quistis Trepe, and that wasn't going to change.

- - -

A hand lifted to shift his cowboy hat off his face. It fell onto the grass next to him as he sat up and looked around. Irvine was sitting on a grassy hill. Not just any grassy hill, but the one that was just to the right of the Galbadia Garden walkway.

Irvine picked up his hat, putting it on top of his head as he stood and looked around. There was the grass, there was the path, there was no garden though. He groaned, turning in a full circle to see if it was anywhere nearby. With his luck they were probably still stranded on Centra, trying to make repairs after that battle against Balamb.

"Well, ain't that just dandy," Irvine said to himself, a hand coming to rest on his hip. A sigh and a shake of his auburn-haired head before he started down the hill and towards the nearest train station. Better get back to Balamb quick. He had a feeling that's where everyone would be meeting up.

- - -

Fuujin lifted a pale hand to her head. Oh, that had certainly been more than she was expecting. Stupid time compression fucking her mind. She pushed herself into a sitting position, red eye meeting one of green. "FUCKER!" She reached for her shuriken and shoved two of the protruding blue spikes into the Caterchipiller's face. Stupid fucking monster.

"Hey, what you screaming about Fuu, ya know?" Raijin rubbed his temples, sitting up and looking at her. He turned his head in the direction she was pointing to see the fat green bug monster squirming away as quickly as it could.

The albino woman took a moment to look around the area. They were outside Garden, right on the outskirts of the nearest forest.

"Fuu, where are we, ya know? Isn't this Meeting Area Delta?" Raijin asked, looking around himself.

"AFFIRMATIVE. SEIFER?"

"I dunno, Fuu. I don't see him, ya know? Do you think he made it?"

"OF COURSE!" she said, shifting a little closer to him so she could kick him more easily. "IDIOT!"

"Don't go beating him up on my account, Fuu," Seifer's deep voice came from the side as he struggled his way through some brambles. "Fucking bush." He unsheathed Hyperion and gave the poor bush a good thwacking for making his walking more difficult.

"ALIVE!"

"No, Fuu, I'm a ghost. Of course I'm alive. You think some lousy time compression bullshit would take me down?" The tall blonde dropped down to sit with his posse. "Bit dizzy though. You guys?"

"Why are there three of you, ya know?"

Fuujin lifted a brow at Raijin before turning her attention back to Seifer. "NOW?"

"I don't know." Seifer lifted his head towards where the Garden usually stood. "Wait for them to come back."

"We should go into Balamb and get a room, and some food, ya know? What do you think, Seifer?"

"Now that is a good idea. I could use a shower-"

"And then we can go fishing, ya know!"

"CALM!"

"Sorry, ya know?" Raijin said, looking a little sheepish. "I like fishing."

Seifer got to his feet and looked down at his posse. "Well, first thing's first, off to Balamb." He started off without waiting for the others, who quickly got up and followed him.

- - -

"Squall! Squall, where are you going?" Rinoa called after the brunette who had gotten up as soon as he had come back to his senses.

'_I'm going this way, because the orphanage is this way, and Cid and Edea are there and they have communication to Garden and that's where I want to go_,' Squall thought to himself. "This way."

"Aren't you even going to say "thank you, Rinoa"? Didn't you promise you'd be in the flower field? I think I remember you saying that? Am I _wrong_?"

'_You're annoying. Yes, I promised. Blah, blah, blah._' "Whatever…"

Rinoa came trotting up. "You would have been stuck in that time compression place if I hadn't come! You could have died!"

"I thought you were optimistic…" He didn't shake off her hand that wound around his arm, in hopes that it would be enough to shut her up.

"I _am_ optimistic, but you scared the crap out of me, Squall! I was looking and looking and I couldn't find you anywhere!"

'_Guess it won't shut her up…_' Squall picked up the pace, seeing the small outline of the orphanage in the distance. After another half hour of walking and exhausting nagging, Squall made it to the front steps. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Matron? Cid? Are you here?"

"Squall? Is that you?" A black-haired woman strode through the door from what was once the children's bedroom. "Oh, child, I'm so glad you've made it back. And Rinoa, you as well. How wonderful."

Squall gave a sigh of relief. "Is Cid here? I'd like to arraign transport to Balamb Garden immediately."

A warm smile passed over Edea's lips. "Cid's been all a buzz since time compression dissolved, or for the most part has. He's called the Garden and it's coming down from Fisherman's Horizon to pick him up. Right now he's speaking with Laguna over something-a-rather. I'll go tell him you're here." With that she turned and made her way to wherever Cid was keeping himself busy.

"Do you think everyone else is alright? Do you think they got back? What if they're still trapped in time compression?"

"Rinoa," Edea said gently, appearing through the doorway again. "I am sure they have already returned or will soon. Time compression is difficult to understand. Since past, present and future where all joined, the return for each of you may be slightly different.

"So, we just have to wait."

"Yes, I think so. I have a feeling everyone will migrate back to Garden. We'll take it back to Balamb Island as soon as it's picked us up."

"Are you coming too, Matron?"

"Yes, of course. There is no longer a need for me to distance myself because of the possible threat of possession. Besides, I think it would be useful if I mentored Rinoa with her new powers. She holds many now, and it may prove difficult for her."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kramer," Rinoa said, hidden half behind Squall. "Will they take me back, and but me in that thing? The one Adel was in?"

"Are you going to conquer any nations, dear?"

"Um… no?" Rinoa was a little bewildered at the question.

"Then I don't think that would be necessary. Few people know of the powers you have obtained. I think that keeping a low profile and some intensive training will do nicely."

Rinoa gave a soft smile. She wouldn't have to be away from her lion.

"Garden will be here with the hour, and Laguna is sending a crew to collect the Ragnarok and take it back the Balamb. We'll work out who owns what after everyone's back safe and sound. Squall, good to see you."

"Sir."

"Still a man of few words I see."

"Yes, sir…"

- - -

Gippal let out a rather unmanly yelp as he fell onto his backside, stumbling from his unsteady standing position. Baralai grabbed hold of a nearby tree to stop his fall, and Nooj used his cane to avoid the same fate as Gippal.

"Um, guys?" Gippal asked looking around. "I don't think we're in the farplane anymore."

Nooj walked up to a bush and poked at it with his staff. "We were a moment ago. Where are we? Baralai?"

"How should I know? I don't know anymore that either of you."

Gippal got to his feet and brushed the dust off his butt. "Well, let's go."

"You don't even know where we are, but you propose we go somewhere already?" Nooj asked, giving the Al Bhed a skeptical look.

"Hey, you know what they say about forests."

"You can only walk into a forest halfway then you're walking out?"

"Bingo, Mr. Praetor. Once we get out of this forest, we'll at least be able to get a better view." Gippal gave them a thumbs up.

"Fine. Then we go this way." Nooj turned and started heading off in the direction he had chosen.

"Why that way, Nooj?" Baralai asked curiously.

"I heard a whistle."

- - -

"Look out!" Paine called as both Rikku and Yuna nearly toppled to the ground. She slung an arm under each of their's but she only managed to keep Yuna up.

"Owwie," Rikku whined, cringing and rubbing her butt.

"Oh!" Yuna gasped as she opened her eyes. Everything was bright and blue and the walkway beneath her feet was translucent. "Where are we?"

Rikku's head shot about as she took in the surroundings. She jumped to her feet and pawed at the air. "Zanarkand?"

"No," Paine said flatly.

"How do you know?" Yuna asked having thought it might be Zanarkand as well, despite how far fetched that was.

"Because that sign says 'Esthar Shopping District'."

"Esthar?" Yuna repeated looked to Rikku. "Have you ever heard of a place called Esthar?"

"Nuh-uh," the blonde replied. "And look at it! It's huge and high-tech! We'd totally know about this place!"

"But none of us do."

Yuna looked down at her feet, hands clasped behind her back as she contemplated. "Paine's right. We don't. So you know what that means?" She lifted her head, grin in place.

"Explore?" Rikku asked excitedly.

"Right!"

- - -

"Ooph! Isaaru, what where you're going!"

"Me? It's all your fault. You watch were you're going, Maroda!"

"You fell into me!"

"You walked into me!"

"Excuse me," a fluid male voice came from about stomach level on the two men. "The both of you jumped to the side when that machina went by and ran into each other."

Isaaru and Maroda blinked confusedly at the Al Bhed boy. "Who are you?"

"My name is Benzo, it is a pleasure to meet you, Isaaru, former summoner, and Maroda of the youth league, former guardian."

The two brothers looked at each other and then back at the boy. "Well, hello Benzo," Isaaru said then looked around. "Uh, where are we?"

"I was just going to ask the same thing," Maroda added.

"I don't know. I've only left the desert once, when Home was destroyed, and a little while ago when I was passing the Moonflow."

"So, none of us know where we are…"

"Doesn't look like it." Maroda patted Isaaru on the back.


	3. Coming Home

**Gullwing Yunie**, thank you for pointing that out. The dividers in my original didn't transfer into the posted document. I'll have to remember.

**InsanityCreator** and **ShadowdLynx**, thanks for your encouragement.

**Klyssi**…. Okay, I said I'd bash Rinoa. Why would I make anyone like her if I'm going to bash her? I HATE RINOA. As for Squall, I found the relationship overly forced and insanely stupid in the game. He went from telling her she was a whining little brat that was playing revolutionist, to wanting to hear her voice? No segway or warming up. Then when she sits in his lap he tells her to go sit in her chair cause it's safer. What kind of hormone driven teenager tells a girl to get out of his lap? I think we all know.

And Squall does a soft, barely smile at the end. I have the clip, I watch it all the time, so I know what he looks like.

As for not mentioning Squall knows Laguna is his father… well, DUH, everyone knows he knows cause like you said, it was IN the game. Why would I have to mention something like that when the fic takes place at the END of the game. I mean really.

SO, yes, if you give me reviews that I deem to be lacking in intellectual support, I will make it clear what I think of them. Unlike questions, there CAN be dumb reviews.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Garden landed on the beach near the orphanage, Quistis made her way out to greet Cid and Edea. With Xu filling her role as head commander in Squall's absence, she was taking on many of the administrative duties Cid would have been dealing with. Thankfully she was able to put many aside until things were less hectic.

Rinoa, who had been walking with her arms tight around one of Squall's arms, let go of the brunette and scuttled across the beach to the blonde woman, giving her a big hug. "Oh, Quistis! You're alright! I'm so glad!"

Quistis patted the girl's back, looking over her black-haired head to see the slightest grin on Squall's face and the cheery faces of Cid and Edea.

"Wonderful timing, Quistis. When did you get back?" Cid asked as the neared the red-clad woman.

"I woke on the Garden approximately an hour before we received your transmission. Xu and a team of higher level SeeDs were in charge until that time. It was then decided until you where physically back aboard the Garden I would act as representative should any diplomatic issues arise. Xu remained in position of head commander."

Cid nodded in approval and Edea smiled warmly, proud of the girl she had known would be mature and intelligent from a very early age. "It sounds to me like everything was handled perfectly. Well, let's all get back to Balamb Island. If I'm right, I think that's where everyone will be heading."

"I think you're right, dear," Edea said, one arm curled loosely around one of his. It was relaxed and affectionate, unlike the way Rinoa clung to Squall like he'd run away at any moment.

Having been freed from Rinoa's possessive death grip, Squall nodded to Quistis on his way by and walked right into Garden. "I am going to go lie down. Call me as soon as the others arrive."

"Alright, dear," Edea called to him. "You get some rest now." She could tell he was exhausted, even through his façade.

He nodded to the raven haired woman and disappeared into the banked military academy. Getting to his room only proved to be moderately difficult, what with the number of congratulations he received and how many students, that he was sure he didn't know, commented on how relieved they were that he was safe. As soon as he did get to his room he closed the door, entered an additional lockout code, shut off the lights and collapsed on his bed.

Meanwhile, Quistis was dropping Rinoa off in the cafeteria so she could get some actual food in her while everyone in charge of Garden at the moment met for a meeting. She told the girl her room number and wrote down the code in case she wanted to go rest.

'_All senior SeeDs in the GODU Program please report to the headmaster's office immediately. I repeat, members of GODU, report to the headmaster's office immediately._(1)_'_ Quistis inclined her head toward the nearest speaker as Xu's voice cut clearly through the noise of the cafeteria.

Within ten minutes the entire team was present and accounted for, with the addition of Cid sitting behind his desk, Edea just to the left and behind him. Xu and Quistis took up opposite sides at the corners of his desk while the rest of the team lined up in front of it.

"A wonderful set of SeeDs here. I am positive that Garden was in very capable hands the whole time I was away. Because of the current state of things, I would ask you to continue working in this program, for an undetermined amount of time. I don't think it will take too long to sort everything out with such skilled people working on the case."

The line of SeeDs nodded once in nearly perfect unison. "Headmaster Cid, we would be glad to assist you by continuing this work," the male on the far right of the line said, obviously the team leader under Quistis and Xu.

"Very good. I would like three of you to focus entirely on locating Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Irvine Kinneas. If it simply turns out that they arrive at Garden by themselves, well, so much easier that makes your job."

Cid paused as one of the young women in the center-left of the line raised a hand to her ear and turned, stepping away from the line a few paces. She nodded and murmured something.

"Pirash Tana, comminucations," Xu supplied Cid while the girl was busy. Cid nodded and waited for her to finish.

Pirash turned back to face the headmaster. "Selphie Tilmitt located, sir. She is at present speaking to someone in the communications room. She is at the Trabia Garden facility."

Cid nodded, pleased. One down, two to go.

"Sir," Pirash continued. "Miss Tilmitt is scheduled on a transport to Balamb Island at 1600 hours today."

A slightly younger male student spoke up. "At present speed, Garden will reach Balamb Island at 1627. The transport carrying Miss Tilmitt will arrive in port at approximately 1700 hours."

"Aker Demshire, military transportation with a flare for physics," Quistis said, turning her head slightly toward Cid when the boy finished.

"Very good. We will have already arrived by the time Selphie does. What are the main problems at the present time?"

"Monsters from the Lunar Cry are still in high numbers on the Esthar continent. We have already dispatched two dozen of our own SeeDs and a dozen temporary transfers from Trabia to combat the situation. Reports are favorable."

"Tamitha Rapture, dispatch."

"Also, Galbadia Garden is under our control. Several mechanics from Fisherman's Horizon were escorted to the facility, located at present on the Centra continent, where they deactivated the flight mechanism. They are unable to leave the region. Supplies have been sent on regular intervals, but until we have more manpower available, dealing with them has been put on hold. They are much less aggressive at this time."

"Anika Kisenza, international diplomacy."

"Ex-headmaster Martine is also requesting reinstatement after a formal hearing has been completed concerning his actions."

"At least he's being practical for once," Cid commented drying. He and Martine did not get a long.

"What is the condition of the continent of Galbadia?"

A mousy girl next to Anika spoke to this. "Following the incident at the parade in Deling, Edea Kramer is technically still the representative. Due to complications however, concerning possession, and the acts that followed, we see it as vital to the safety of Mrs. Kramer to remain out of the country at this time. Currently the city is under the control of the General of the Galbadian Army. The focus is to calm the people down enough so that serious government and diplomatic discussions can be arraigned and held."

"Rikardo Dominshi, foreign governmental policy."

"Just as I thought. Everyone is trying to create the calm after the storm."

"Sir, doesn't that saying go 'the calm before the storm'?" one of the SeeDs that had not spoken yet asked.

"Yes, it certainly does, and we will be getting another storm. There are key issues that have to be addressed. Edea is already here, so we don't have to worry about her. But I need a second group to locate Commander Fuujin Abeeno, Captain Raijin Sapnhir and Seifer Almasy. Again, if they show up, that much more simple."

"The team looking for Abeeno, Sapnhir and Almasy will work under me," Quistis said as she moved away from Cid's desk and over to the side. Those working on her project followed.

"And those searching for Dincht and Kinneas will be reporting to me." Xu glanced at Cid, showing she and Quistis had nothing more to say at the moment.

"Everyone else, keep up the good work. Now that things are beginning to settle down we'll have lots of work to do to get things back to some sort of normalcy." Cid smiled warmly at the SeeD in front of his desk. "Everyone is dismissed except Miss Yun Ling (2) and Miss Trepe."

All except Xu and Quistis left the office. The two women stepped around to the front of the Headmaster's desk, hand clasped behind their backs and feet spread at shoulder's width.

"At ease," Cid said, voice relaxed. "You both have done good work in my absence. The team you assembled is very qualified and capable, covering all areas of concern and approaching them with the utmost tact and skill. I am confident that this team will be able to have everything under control."

"Sir, you seem to be leading up to something," Xu commented, her hands now in front of her, fingers of one hand curled around the opposite arm's wrist.

"Indeed. I'd like to be able to give Squall, Zell, Selphie, Irvine and you, Quistis, a break from all this work and fuss that's going to be happening. You defeat many enemies and destroyed the sorceress. A rest is well deserved."

"I'd prefer to keep working on the project, sir, if that is alright." Quistis never was one for sitting back and enjoying absolutely nothing.

"I thought you would. Of course, if you'd like to continue, by all means, but you are entitled to as much break from it as you wish. I'll leave it in your and Xu's hands." He turned to face the older woman next to Quistis. "So you have to keep an eye on her and make sure she isn't working more than she should be."

Xu smirked slightly and nodded to the man behind his desk. "Yes, sir. I'll make sure she gets plenty of rest and relaxation." The asian woman grinned a little, glancing at Quistis who didn't look all to pleased at being forced not to give her one-hundred percent on the current mission.

"Thank you both. I want to be informed of the arrivals of any of the missing Garden members as soon as their whereabouts are known. Now, you are dismissed, and I have some reports to read."

Quistis nodded, turning her head a little and smiling warmly at Edea. "Matron, I'd very much enjoy having dinner with Headmaster Cid and yourself when the both of you have time."

"That would be lovely, child," Edea said with a smile. "I'd like that very much."

With a few more smiles and waves the office was left empty save for Cid and his wife.

"Cid," Edea said softly, stepping up and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry, my dearest, the children will all be alright. They'll come home safely."

The headmaster offered her a small smile. "It's not just them I'm worried about, Edea."

She knew he was worried about her. Only a few knew that she had lost the majority of her powers to Rinoa Heartly. The higher ups in Esthar as well and the high ranking SeeD in Balamb Garden were aware of the shift in powers, but for the most part, Edea was still seen to the world as an evil sorceress.

Thankfully she didn't even come close to the reputation of Sorceress Adel, who's reawakening and defeat had been kept confidential to only those who had been involved. Esthar was very good at covering things up, considering they had managed to hide their entire city.

- - -

Selphie stood on top of the transport ship carrying her to Balamb Island. She was excited and nervous at the same time. Was everyone back? Did they all make it? She tried to get her mind off the more depressing of thoughts by watching the ocean and the flocks of birds flying overhead.

"_Ship, ship, floating along, through the sea, a-floosh a-floosh. Ship, ship, carry me home, back to my friends and darlings. Ship, ship, through waves and spray, bobbing and jumping, ahoy! On land, in port we soon will be, on this ship upon the sea! Ahoy, ahoy, on this ship upon the sea," _Selphie sang her own little made up song as the ocean water crashed against the side of the transport vessel, the mist spraying her face.

After another fifteen minutes an announcement came that they would be arriving in a little while and asking all passengers to return to their seats. Selphie smiled at the approaching island of Balamb before hopping around and back down the steps into the main body of the ship.

- - -

Seifer crouched on the dock, staring at his bobber, trying to mentally psyche the fish into biting the hook below. This wasn't working at all, and he was also discovering that crouching was not a good position to fish in.

His head shot to the side as Raijin started making a rather happy racket. The large hispanic man practically pranced as he turned around to show Fuujin the yellow and red striped fish he had caught. He shouted a victory, punching the air with the hand still holding the dazed fish.

Seifer narrowed his eyes and shot to his feet. How come_ he_ hadn't caught any stupid fish? Were the fish too _good_ to bite _his_ bait? Fucking fish! Seifer threw his rod down onto the dock, acting much like a four year old having a temper tantrum.

"Raijin…" Fuujin warned, making a motion with her arm as the tall man continued to dance around happily, still holding up the fish. Either smack it over the head or let it go man. When this subtle warning did nothing to subdue Raijin's mood, the albino woman took it upon herself to cool him off. She raised her foot to his backside and pushed hard, sending Raijin off balance and into the water, rod, fish and all.

The scarred blonde's mood changed from angry to mirthful in seconds and he was laughing loudly at his friend's misfortune. He threw his head back, eyes shut tight as his laughter continued, eventually tapering to chuckles and then just the shake of his broad shoulders.

Seifer stopped and looked up when he heard the sound of the Garden's flying mechanism and saw the shadow it cast over the bay. He tilted his head back to watch as it flew overhead and off to settle into its original home once more.

Fuujin watched the Garden, as did Raijin from his position half in the water, half out with his arms holding him up on the dock. Both of them were worried about what his would mean. What was going to happen to Seifer? What was he going to do?

But their worries diminished as a soft smile broke out across Seifer's face and he dropped his arms back to his sides. "Well," he said, turning to look at his friends. "About time we went home, don't you think?"

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Fuujin said with a smile, heading over to Raijin and holding out an arm.

"Yea, just gimme a hand, ya know?" Raijin asked, looking up into one red and two green eyes. Seifer and Fuujin both wrapped their hands around Raijin's right wrist and heaved him out of the water. They all smiled, and without another word they were trudging off toward Garden, the squeak and squash of Raijin's soaking clothes and boats the subject of many chuckles along the way.

- - -

Zell was munching down a slice of leftover pizza while he sat in the kitchen, glancing over the newspaper's more interesting articles. He glanced up through the window that overlooked the main street as he turned the page. But suddenly the article about Galbadian affairs wasn't quite so interesting.

He'd _thought_ he'd seen three pairs of black boots and the bottoms of an unmistakable trench coat. He cocked his brow and got up from the table. Trotting over to the door, wearing only a pair of denim shorts and his socks and still holding his pizza, he opened it and stepped outside, climbing a few steps to look down the street. All he caught was the tail end of that unmistakable trench coat turning around the archway.

His head tilted to the side contemplating if he'd really actually just seen the snippets of the people he'd thought he'd seen. But, his train of thought was utterly destroyed by the sound of a little crash and the weight of a 5'1.5" girl tackling him at full speed.

He stumbled back down the stairs and into his house, the girl clinging to him from behind and shouting happily about who knows what. "Selphie!" He exclaimed, finally prying her off him long enough for him to turn around and hug her.

"Zell!" No one would ever want to get caught between _those_ two hugging. It was amazing there weren't any bones breaking already. "Ohmygosh! You're okay! You look great! When did you get back? Have you been here the whole time? Is Garden here yet? Who else is back?"

Zell planted a strong hand over her mouth and waited a few seconds for the questions to sink in. "I woke up here two days ago, I have been here the whole time, I don't know if Garden's back yet, cause I was going to check after I finished my pizza," he said holding up the half finished slice, "and I know you're back." He grinned, then got hit which made him cringe slightly.

"They should be back! Let's go look!"

"Oh my Hyne! Let me put some clothes on first."

"Oh, you're not dressed," Selphie said, having actually just noticed she had been hugging a half naked Zell. "Well, hurry up!" She trotted back outside to grab her little suitcase that she had dropped and then came waltzing back in and found a couch to sit on.

Zell shook his head at her and ran up to his room, finishing his pizza while he picked out his clothes and got dressed. Within ten minutes he was back downstairs, only to find Selphie missing. He poked his head into the kitchen then into the den to find her scoping out a stack of CDs.

"I thought you wanted to go?" Zell asked, leaning against the door in his trademark shorts and a tight white tank.

"Yea!" Selphie jumped around and gave him the thumbs up. "Let's gooooo!" And off they went, both running towards Garden at full speed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1. GODU Garden Operation During Ultimecia

2. Xu's last name comes from Scarlet Fever's fics. READ THEM. http/ noiresensus. com/bookshelf/index .html?agree0 -drools-


	4. Coming Together

Authoress's Notes: Okay, Rinoa does get bashed a bit, nothing too big, and most of it was to futher the understanding of the characters and integrating them together. Uh, since I'm not allowed to answer reviewers because is weird… I mean, if you don't wanna read em, skip em, if you do, read em, what's the deal? Obviously whole chapters can't be replies, but jeeze.

**Comments to the Pixies of Literature**

Pixie of Summoners and Seabirds: The way I usually come up with OC names is by randomly selecting a button on the keyboard and then just letting the name type itself. I don't like having main OCs named "Amber" or "Elizabeth" when NONE of the canon characters have normal names like that. For FF game fics, this random process works pretty well, I've found, and I've never had to think up a name for ages and ages. Also, you could try http/ www. 20000-names. com/. Sometimes names in other languages have cool meanings that you can use, that describe who they are, but only you know the meaning.

I hope all the Pixies will be able to know who they are. .

Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ooooh," Rikku cooned over a stuffed tonberry and a coerl, except the coerl had 'Tabby the Torama' written on its tag. Rikku was fairly sure she'd scanned enough coerls to know what one looked like.

"Let's go," Paine asserted herself, tugging on Rikku's arm like one would a dog's collar.

"Paine, let's enjoy ourselves!" Yuna said cheerily, hands clasped over her thighs. "I've never seen so much of this stuff."

"You hadn't ever heard of the city we're in until a few hours ago, remember?" But Yuna was off in La La Land as she and Rikku found another section to the toy store. She busied herself glaring at anyone who gave her an odd look.

"Et'use me, wady."

Paine arched a brow and looked down at the small child poking her in the leg. "Yes?"

"Can yoo weesh da My Widdle Tocobo dewe?" she asked, stretching on tip toes to point better.

The warrior turned her head to look at the shelf the girl was trying to point at. "This one?"

"Yesh, da ping one. Tank yoo." The little girl smiled brightly and waved to Paine when she had her new toy and then toddled back to her mommy.

"Oooh, someone has a soft spot," Rikku chided.

"Do not," the red-eyed woman replied in a tone that made the retort somehow not childish at all.

"Who's that?" Yuna asked, appearing from no where and abruptly changing the topic. "He looks important."

Paine's eyes went to where Yuna was looking, then gave the girl a strange look. "He looks like a beach bum."

"And what's a grown man like him doing in a toy store, huhhhh?" Rikku asked, her voice hinting at just what sort of a man she thought he might be.

"Buying a gift for his son?" Paine suggested.

"Oh! That makes more sense." The blonde clutched her hands behind her back and grinned in a very Rikku-like way.

Yuna suddenly dashed up in front of them. "Hey, he's coming over here! Look… professional!" Her arms motioned everywhere as she tried to think up just how they _should_ look.

"Professional...?" the warrior wondered to the Al Bhed thief.

"Are you ladies from SeeD? Enjoying Esthar? It's a beautiful city, isn't it? Really something. Hey! You should all come to the palace for dinner!" the man finished finally, smiling as broadly as Rikku ever could.

"Laguna! You can't keep inviting people you don't know to the palace, President or not," said a dark-skinned man with tightly braided hair. When he got to the black-haired man's side and saw the three girls he seemed to change his mind. "But, if you'd like to have them come to the palace I don't see the harm."

Laguna's pout disappeared and he grinned again. "Come on then! To the Presidential Shuttle!" He pointed in one direction, then had his hand moved slightly to the right by the man with braided-hair. He grinned sheepishly.

"We get to go to the palace!" Yuna and Rikku hopped excitedly as the two men turned and started to head off.

Paine, looking as somber as always, leaned slightly over to the other two. "Two strange men walk up to three young women and invite them to a palace for no reason whatsoever, and you're just going to go?"

"You don't think we should?" Yuna asked, brow furrowed.

"We can fight out way out of any trouble, Paine! Let's go!" And with that she trotted off after Laguna, Yuna quick to follow, and Paine dragged along with the rambunctious group.

When they were all seated in the shuttle Laguna wasted no time in starting to chat. "I'm Laguna, and it may be hard to believe, but I'm the President of Esthar. And this," he said patting the man who sat next to him on his thigh, "is Kiros, my advisor and dearest friend."

"I'm Yuna," the brunette said just as cheerily, hand held just above her chest to better indicate it was her she was talking about. "And this is Rikku and Paine. Nice to meet you!"

"So are you girls from SeeD?" Laguna queeried.

"Ummm, nope!" Rikku replied. "We're the Gullwings. Spherehunters!" She did a little cheer in the confined space of the shuttle.

Kiros raised a brow but said nothing. Both he and Paine were taking in information, not giving it, and they both took notice of the other.

"You hunt circles?" Laguna asked, getting confused already.

"Yep! For info and for new dress spheres. What's SeeD?" she asked, her mind actually able to back-track that far.

"Missionaries. There are four schools: Balamb, Trabia, Galbadia and Esthar. My son's a commander at Balamb Garden," Laguna explained, smiling proudly.

Kiros noted the confused faces of the three girls as the names of the four schools were mentioned. Paine was the first one to come out of the daze, giving a little nod. She'd realized it.

"How long have you been _here_?" Kiros asked, mostly to Paine, and emphasizing the word 'here' in a very specific manner. It was time to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Only a couple of hours. We don't know how either," came Paine's calm reply.

Kiros nodded. "Let me clarify some things for you then. You are on a planet called Gaia, which has just come out of a war with a powerful sorceress. The city you are in is Esthar, the most technologically advanced on the planet. We went through a strange period because of this sorceress called 'time compression', where past, present and future were all in one. I would assume this had something to do with you being brought here."

Paine nodded in understanding while Laguna, Rikku and Yuna balked. "I will assume you do not know a way to get us back to out planet, Spira, at this time?"

"I'm sorry, no." Kiros shook his head. "But we have our top scientists researching the phenomenon. In the mean time you can stay at the palace, then maybe go to Balamb Garden. You're fighters I see." Kiros had noticed the sword, twin daggers and hand guns earlier. "I'm sure your weapon designs would be met with intrigued eyes."

"Whatever you think. We are in no position to be running around this planet by ourselves."

- - -

"So… you put one of those- or more than one in a… a…"

"Garment Grid," Yuna supplied helpfully.

"Right! A Garment Grid. Then you equip it and you can change from dress sphere to dress sphere? Neat!" Laguna was having his first lesson in spheres.

"You got it!" Rikku clapped her hands together. "I'm wearing the thief dress sphere, and Yunie's wearing her gunner!"

"Rikku, don't call me that in front of the president!" she scolded, arms tight at her sides.

"Sorry!" the blonde chirped, but soon the three of them were laughing merrily.

- - -

"What _was_ that?" Gippal questioned no one in particular as he fell against a tree.

"A monster," Nooj replied, peering out through the forest. "We're almost out."

Gippal gave an exasperated sigh. "S'not what I meant, Nooj."

Baralai patted his shoulder as he stepped passed his Al Bhed comrade. "Don't worry, Gippal. None of us have seen these monsters before. Let's just try to make it out and to some town, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Gippal pushed off the tree trunk and continued to follow his friends. "Think we can get some answers there?"

"Like why we were suddenly in a forest of odd vegetation and beast populations? Baralai suggested.

"Doubtful," came Nooj's voice from ahead. "but a town has people, supplies and _maybe_ answers."

"Here's hoping!" Gippal called, swinging his huge gun over his shoulders.

- - -

Rinoa was on the train to Timber. Garden would be busy, and Squall had a lot of work he had to do. She'd give him some time while she visited with the Forest Owls.

She gazed out the window, at the rolling, green plains and smiled. It was nice to be going home. Timber really did feel like her _real_ home. It didn't matter that her house was in Deling City. Her cause, belief, what she fought for, was all in Timber.

After a few more hours the train rolled into the station and she got up with a big stretch. She pulled her top back down and grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment, then with a smile, headed off the train.

She paused on the platform. Off in the distance she could see a blonde with unmistakable, gravity-defying bangs. "Zell!" she called, lifting her hand to wave. "Zell!" she called again when there was no reply.

Assuming he couldn't hear her over the noise of the train-hub of the Galbadian continent, she hoisted her bag up on her shoulder and trotted off towards him.

As she neared she slowed to a walk, then stopped about five feet from the trio. Her hands held her knees as she bent forward to take a few breaths. "Little early for Halloween, isn't it, Zell?" she chuckled, lifting herself back up to smile at him.

But the man that turned to face her was certainly not Zell. For one thing, even more bangs stood vertical. For a few others he was taller than Zell, didn't have a tattoo on the left side of his face, and wore an eye-patch over his right eye.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else."

"That's alright." Gippal smiled, taking a step or two closer and leaning forward to shake her hand. "No harm done. The name's Gippal."

She smiled too, but when proper etiquette lifted her eyes to meet his, she gasped and stepped back. "You're eye… it's swirly…"

The blond turned back to glance at Nooj and Baralai. Both shrugged. "Well, of course," he said, looking back at the raven-haired girl. "I'm Al Bhed."

"What's an Al Bhed?" she asked, still a little nervous.

"Okay, sheltered is one thing, ignorant is another. Are my people _that_ looked down on!" Gippal sneered at his companions. He wasn't all that pleased.

Baralai came forward and rested a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Calm down, Gippal." He smiled sweetly at Rinoa. "You don't know what an Al Bhed is? They're from the desert of Bikanel Island; a city called Home.(1)"

Rinoa looked perplexed. "The only desert I know of is Galbadia. And that just has D-District Prison on it. I've never heard of Bikanel…" she looked sheepish, like an eight year old forgetting her ABC's.

Nooj stepped forward. "Have you heard of Sin, the terrible beast, or The Calm?" A two year old would know of those two things, and he hoped the girl would prove to not be a complete dunce.

"I've never heard of a monster called Sin, or the calm… I feel kinda stupid." She chuckled nervously and kicked at the ground with her toe.

"This isn't Spira, is it, Nooj?" Baralai asked, and Gippal's eyebrows shot up.

"Spira?" Rinoa asked. "We're in Timber." Blank looks. "On the continent of Galbadia…" More blank looks. "On the planet Gaia."

"We're on another _planet_!" Gippal hissed.

"Oh my…" Rinoa looked around wildly. "Um, come with me. I'm the leader of a resistance movement, and my boyfriend's the commander of a missionary training academy. I'm sure he can help."

Rinoa took Gippal's hand and led him off. Nooj and Baralai followed, snickering. The Al Bhed rolled his eyes at his comrades as he was dragged off and into a wonderful piece of machina, also known as a train.

- - -

Selphie and Zell bounded down the entrance of Garden and right up the steps to the elevator, both excited and that their home was back and curious to see who else had returned. They tried to subdue themselves as they charged into Cid's office hand-in-hand.

They then stopped dead in their tracks. Well, Zell stopped dead in his tracks, Selphie untwined her hand from his and shot over to see how everyone else was.

The figure in the center of the group turned around, in what Zell swore was slow motion and grinned that stupid little grin. "Going to stand their like a Malboro caught in the glint of Hyperion, or are you going to join us, Chickenwuss?"

"Seifer…" Quistis barely reprimanded him. It was too much work to keep Seifer in line.

Zell grumbled, flipped the arrogant blonde the bird, then stalked over to stand next to Selphie.

"Where's Rinoa and Irvine?" Selphie asked, looking around the group of people again.

"Rinoa went to Timber to see her resistance friends," Squall said with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"And we're not sure about Irvine yet," Quistis said gently. "But I'm sure he'll turn up soon. We all showed up at different times, right?"

Selphie, Zell and Squall nodded. The posse didn't as they had no idea when the others came back from time compression.

"I'm sure Mr. Kinneas will be back very soon. As I was saying before, Seifer Almasy, Fuujin Abeeno, and Raijin Sapnhir will be accepted back into Garden as of this moment. That is of course, unless Ms. Abeeno and Mr. Sapnhir no longer have, or wish to continue their positions in the Galbadian Military. Either way, those matters can be determined later. For now, we could use you here."

Seifer smiled a little and visibly relaxed. Fuujin and Raijin smiled too and patted him on the back. They weren't going to go back to Galbadia anytime soon, if ever. Not with Seifer so vulnerable right after the Neo-Sorceress War.

"Shouldn't we put Seifer under surveillance?" Squall wondered nonchalantly.

"In case I do what, Squall? More for that bitch sorceress who fucked over my mind and_used_ me to do her piss-shit bidding? The _dead_ sorceress, Squall? Worried about that?"

"I think Seifer will be perfectly fine on his own."

"Thank you for the encouraging thought, headmaster."

"Of course, Seifer. But, if there is anything that occurs unexpectedly, or you are in need of voicing something, I want you, or your friends to be able to discuss it. Dr. Kadowaki, myself, Edea, and everyone in this room today, as well as Miss Heartily and Mr. Kinneas; at least one of us will always be around, and anything of the sorceress war discussed between any of us that contains any form of political or magical threat, remains between us until it goes through me. So no one has to worry about confidentiality."

Seifer nodded, although he had no plan to discuss any problems he had with the orphanage gang. The thought of a heart-to-heart with Squall or the chickenwuss gave him the heebies.

"Alright, I believe my part in this is over. Quistis, you had something to add?"

"Yes," the young woman answered, smoothing down her salmon-colored skirt. "Concerning rooms. There have been more changes while we were away fighting the sorceress and each other."

Zell glanced towards Seifer, expecting to catch a twitch of his lip or a cringe he couldn't quite hide. But he was calm and even gave a sense of agreement without making any outward motion. It didn't seem like an act either. And the way Quistis said it, as fact, not to hurt, may have helped that some.

"Also the fact that we've been titled "heros" for doing our job, we've been doubly upgraded to rooms at about a SeeD rank S level- yes, Selphie, I know there's no rank S, but in my experience of alphabetical ranking it goes from F to A and then jumps to S for some bizarre reason. The suites have a main room which is nicely sectioned into kitchenette, dining area and living area, a bedroom and a bathroom. They're really quite lovely."

The group exchanged some looks. Even the posse and the orphanage gang wondered to each other with their eyes. The overall question was pretty much 'so where's our stuff now?'.

"Xu and her _GODU_ program were the ones to implement the room change. She tried to round up your friends and have them pick out which rooms they thought would suit you best, so, those that were picked have your things in them, but all boxed up, so you are completely free to trade around, as long as all the new information goes where it's suppose to. My room won't be getting traded because Xu picked it perfectly and I won't be outted of it." Quistis crossed her arms and nodded firmly.

The woman at the other side of the desk, Xu, chuckled a little and held up a fan of new keycards. Each had the initial code taped onto the front. "As usual, the initial code can be changed back to your old room numbers which have been saved, and canceled from your last rooms." She smiled and turned the cards to face her. "Alright now, they're in the "suites" section of the Garden which, okay, you probably weren't even aware of since only faculty get to use them, and even Quistis didn't have one as a beginning instructor. But, they aren't hard to find and the numbering is simple: S101 through S220. There are two floors of these rooms, for a total of forty. I know, amazing you didn't even know they were there."

Seifer cocked a brow at Xu and she chuckled again. "Alright, so some of you know where they are. But anyway, time to give you your keys. Selphie, you get S103, Quistis is above you and down the hall in S217."

Quistis smiled, thankful for the very large space between her and the rambunctious brunette. She'd be able to have a nice quiet evening, even if her friend was throwing another famous Tilmitt Party.

Selphie caught the key card that was thrown her way and looked at the initial code. She'd definitely be changing it. How was she ever going to remember 49737(2)? She grinned at Xu and tucked it into her right back pocket.

"Zell, you get S106, Seifer, S111, Irvine will have S109, Squall will be in S220, by Quistis and in the quietest corner of Garden. I don't think he'll be trading his room either. Raijin, you have S110 and Fuujin has S112. We thought it would be best to keep you three together. And as each three rooms share a balcony, you'll have your own. I think that's it, since I don't have anymore keys-"

"What about Rinoa?" Selphie piped up.

Quists inspected her whip for a moment before answering. "Rinoa isn't a member of Garden. Of course she fought with us, gained sorceress powers, risked her life to help save the world, but she still isn't even a Balamb Garden Cadet. Besides, she has a home, and probably something of the like in Timber, so she won't be sleeping out on the street. Also, it's most likely she and Edea will be conducting sorceress training in Esthar. In which case they'll be staying in far nicer rooms in the palace."

"Oh, well, that makes sense, now that you say it. She's just been with us the whole time, it seemed off. But you're right, Quisty."

And there was Squall's lips doing that odd twitchy-smile thing he'd been doing lately. Still could barely see it though. Rinoa didn't have a suite. Rinoa wouldn't be staying in Garden, Rinoa couldn't hound him day in and day out. At least, that's what he thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1. Yes I know Home was destroyed in FFX but that's still where they're FROM.

2. Phone-Buttons: H-Y-P-E-R


	5. Alien Invasion

Eoko: Okay! So now that FF dot net is a moron, you know, more so, I went back and changed all my breaks from wavy line star star wavy line to three consecutive lines that will actually break up the sections. Also the emotes are no longer in stars but also the little lines.

I don't have much to say. Lightning is top dog, and then a new one, and you know, there's that thing called university. But done of you care about that, right? Neither do I considering I didn't read my test, or do more than 20 mins of study before the test and I still got 20/20…. -snorts- Enjoy, I've been waiting for a particular scene in this one to occur, and now it has.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-_"Hello, Commander Leonhart,"_- Kiros' voice emanated from the speakers, his image displayed on the comscreen on Squall's desk.

"Good afternoon, Secretary Seagill. To what do I owe this urgent communication?"

-"_It seems, Mr. Leonhart, that time compression has done more than spawn several new species of monster. It may have also played teleporter to an unknown number of people."_-

Squall raised an eyebrow slowly. He'd been worried enough about the monsters, and getting back from time compression himself. He'd also worried about his friends. And now there were "aliens" running around because of the anomaly. "People, Mr. Seagill?"

Kiros nodded his head, then turned to the side and motioned to someone Squall could not see. Moments later a bronze haired woman with ruby red eyes came to stand next to the secretary of Esthar.

-_"Commander Leonhart I presume? President Loire has told us much of you. My name is Paine Givin_ (1)_. As far as we know my two friends and I are the only three accounted for, but there could be more."_-

Squall looked over as much of the mysterious woman as he could, given that the screen cut off right above her naval. She certainly didn't look otherworldly. It would be difficult locating any others since they looked exactly like the people of Gaia. Maybe their clothing was obviously different, but people could easily mistake them for teenagers wanting to fit in.

"Miss Givin, a pleasure to meet you."

-_"Mr. Leonhart,"_- Kiros interrupted. –"_We thought it might be best for Paine and her two comrades to stay in Balamb Garden while Esthar's scientists continue research on the time compression phenomenon. Besides, we don't need Odine getting his hands on them."_-

"In the matter of Odine, I completely agree. Mr. Seagill, Miss Givin, I hope you both understand that if I allow you to stay within the walls of Balamb Garden I will have to take certain security measures. And I will have to discuss this with Headmaster Cid, obviously."

-_"Yes, Mr. Leonhart, of course I understand that you must ensure the safety of the Garden. Kiros has taught me a good deal considering the short time we've been in the palace. I have a decent understanding of the Balamb Garden facility and its duties. We will gladly comply with your wishes."-_

-_"She's quite the little diplomat, isn't she, Mr. Leonhart? I would vouch for them, of course, but I know my word would not stop you from taking your precautions,"­-_ Kiros said with a chuckle.

"I'll write up the request and have a formal discussion with Headmaster Cid concerning the transfer this afternoon and be back to you no later than tomorrow. If all goes well, we will be seeing you and your comrades that evening, Miss Givin. Until then."

-_"I look forward to meeting you, Mr. Leonhart, and the rest of the illustrious heroes."_-

-"_Uh, Squall,_"- Kiros put in, informally, -"_Laguna would also like to arrange a short visit if that is alright?"_-

"I look forward to meeting with you, as well. And Kiros, of course. I would really like to see him now that there doesn't seem to be anything world-threatening going on." Squall gave a soft half-smile before nodding and ending the transmission.

He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "She's like Fuujin… but with full sentences… Creepy."

Squall considered his work for a moment before deciding to write up the request and schedule a meeting with Headmaster Cid. If there were more of these people spread across Gaia it would do them well to have the aid of Paine and her friends in identifying them.

The request was quickly finished, short and to the point, and printed. The secretary then stamped it as important and took it into Cid's office with the other papers that had accumulated so far this morning.

A few hours later, and after lunch, he heard an announcement over the public-address system requesting his presence in Cid's office. He was a little surprised that a decision had already be made concerning the request he'd made- assuming that was what the page was about.

He continued to the elevator and up to the Headmaster's office. He took his stance in front of Cid's desk and nodded as the older man acknowledged him. "Headmaster Cid."

"Squall, am I to understand this correctly? Time Compression has brought several persons from another planet to our own and three of them are to be transferred from Esthar to here?"

"That is correct, Headmaster. Have you come to a decision concerning the matter?"

"I have, for the most part. But before I say what that decision is, I would like you to elaborate on what exactly you mean by 'precautionary measures', if you would."

"Of course, Headmaster," Squall said with another nod and relaxed his posture at the hand signal he was given. "Considering we do not have any solid evidence on who these people are, I would have them separated from their group into individual rooms. I'd also like them to be supervised."

"You know how you are going to execute this plan? Cid asked, raising a brow. "I would not like to house potential threats in with the students."

"Yes, I have an idea, and I understand your concern. I was considering housing them with us; being Selphie, Zell, Quistis, myself, etcetera. Even Fuujin and Raijin should they consent. They are quite capable and I have a feeling one of our soon-to-be guests would get along with Fuujin very well."

Cid made a sound in the back of his throat. "I would hate to inconvenience your specific group, but should you gain the support of everyone, then I will allow you to take over this project. But, I would rather if we did not give Seifer a "room mate" so to speak. I do not think it would go over well."

"Nor do I, Headmaster, nor do I. I will keep that in mind. If that is all, I will take my leave and see if I can ask everyone for their participation as soon as possible."

"Yes, I think that will be a-"

"Headmaster Cid," the silky male voice of the secretary said over the speaker. "Sorceress Rinoa is here with three young men to see you. She says that it is very important."

"The Forest Owls?" Cid wondered to Squall before holding down a button and speaking in the general direction of the mic.

"In that case, send them in, Leru."

Moments later Rinoa strode into the office, and behind her three men wearing very strange clothing indeed. She trotted over to Squall as soon as she spotted him and gave him a hug before remembering to be professional.

She brushed herself off and saluted Cid as best as she could remember. The Headmaster chuckled at her attempt and smiled warmly. "Welcome, Rinoa. How can I help you?"

Squall was busy staring at the three men behind her as she discussed the situation with Cid. Those clothes… they weren't anything even the most eccentric of Gaia fashion designers would come up with. An image of Paine Givin's attire flashed in his mind, and just as Rinoa was about to make the big reveal, he interrupted.

"You're from the same place as Paine, aren't you?" Unfortunately, the origin of these people had not come up in his talk with Kiros and Paine, so he had to settle with 'the same place', which really did not sound professional.

The man in the red, zip up body suit turned to look at him. "Paine is here too?"

"Is she? Is she okay?" the blond who's hair was strangely reminiscent of Zell Dincht's asked.

"Calm down, Gippal. If Paine is here, she is fine, of course," the pretty white haired man said, hand coming up to rest on the blond's shoulder.

"She is on the planet. She is not in this complex," Squall clarified. "But we are making arrangements to have her and her two comrades brought over."

"Yuna and Rikku must be with her," the tallest of the three commented, mostly to himself.

"Then they really should be fine. No need to worry."

Cid cleared his throat and all attention was turned back to him. "From what Rinoa tells me, these three- Nooj, Baralai and Gippal- are indeed from the same place as the Paine woman you spoke with earlier. Squall, I suppose you'd like to house them in the same manner?"

Nooj cocked a brow in question, as did Baralai. Gippal, however, was not so quiet. "And how'd that be?" he asked, looking to the brunet.

"I was just about to ask my comrades if they would agree to the idea I had. I wanted you each to move in with one of my friends, for our safety as well as allowing you to gain a better knowledge of this world while you are here."

Squall eyed the blond man warily. "And I know exactly who you're staying with…."

The white haired man, Baralai, gave a soft chuckle. "You should be careful, Squall," he said smiling warmly, but professional. "Gippal can be quite the handful."

"I did want personalities to match. Maybe you'd like to come with me? I could give you a tour of the Garden while I look for my friends."

"That would probably be most beneficial," Nooj said, nodding.

"Alright," Cid cut in again. "Rinoa, I'd like you to stay at the Garden for a while. Considering how many people might be arriving, we might need you to help us, and Edea's been considering training you here instead of in Esthar."

"Oh, that'd be great," she chirped happily.

"Good. I'll call Xu in and she can escort you to your room while Squall works out the details of this security-bunking plan he's got in his head. You three are under the supervision of Squall Leonhart as of this moment. It would do you well to say within his sight."

"Understood, Mr. Kramer," Nooj said, remembering the name from the inane babble the raven haired girl had been spouting the entire train ride there, and all the way up to the man's office.

"Let's be off then," Squall said and led the way. They were silent until they got down to the second floor, where they paused for a moment. "This is the main hall, you came through the entrance, and that panel there," he said pointing to the directory in the center, "is a layout of the Garden."

He strode off to the right, the three men following him, two at his side, and one slightly behind and to the left. "Down that hall is the Infirmary. The Garden's doctor is named Kadowaki. I don't think anyone we're looking for will be in there, so we'll move right along."

The group got a lot of odd looks, and were nearly run into by the determined junior classman that insisted the halls were a track on which he was allowed to run. How he'd avoided Seifer's 'no running in the halls' rule was anyone's guess.

Squall turned down the next hall and continued his explanation. "This hall leads to the Quad. It's an outdoor area mostly for socializing, relaxation, and outdoor events, such as concerts. There's a chance that at least Selphie is in here planning one thing or another."

The four men entered the Quad and headed down the steps to where the new stage was being built. Selphie was in fact in the center of the chaos, calling orders and doing three others things all at once, in typical Selphie fashion.

"Selphie!" Squall called over the racket, lifted his hand in a wave. "Come meet our new guests!"

The brunette skips, ducked and hopped her way out of the madness and made her way over to the group. "Oh! Sexy men!" she said gleefully, shame and embarrassment long since forgotten some time back when she was… born. "Whoa, his hair's like-"

"I know. I couldn't believe it either."

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" Gippal said, hands coming up to make sure the bangs weren't falling down or out of place.

"Trust us. That look isn't popular on our planet either," Baralai said with a snicker in his voice. "But he just screams 'look at me', don't you think? I mean, that hideous outfit!"

"Baralaaaaaai!" Gippal whined, shoving the Praetor. "Bitchy prick…"

Selphie giggled merrily at the exchange. "I'm Selphie Tilmit. Nice to meet you all. And did you say 'your planet'? Are you super sexy aliens sent to our world to overtake it by sheer sexiness and the occasional hot and sweaty night of R rated passion!"

Gippal leaned in very close to the yellow clad spaz and regarded her closely. He pulled back after a little while and shook his head. "For a second I thought she might be Rikku in a new dress sphere…"

"Is this Rikku girl a lot like Selphie?" Squall asked the blond.

"Frighteningly so," was his reply.

"Selphie," the commander caught her attention away from nearly petting Baralai's lovely white locks. "There are three more people coming to the Garden from the other planet. Three girls I think?" At the nod from Nooj he went on. "We want them to bunk up with someone each. Would you mind a room mate? Maybe this Rikku girl? Gippal seems to think you're two peas in a pod."

"Oh! That sounds super duper extra fun! I'm totally in! You gotta tell me as _soon_ as she gets here, okay! We'll plan a sleep over, and tell super scary alien ghost stories."

"I'll make sure… I do… that. Thank you for agreeing to help."

"No problem, Squally! Oh crud- they need me back over there. Bye bye!" and before anyone else even had a chance to say their own farewell, she was off and back into the fray that was building a stage.

"She reminded me of Rikku too," Baralai said as they left. "So much energy. Selphie was her name?"

"Yes, Selphie Tilmitt. She likes trains and "things that go boom" if I have her student bio remembered correctly."

"She sounds… charming," Nooj added with an almost pained smile on his face.

"Anyway, next we have the cafeteria. I'll look into obtaining student food cards for you all, so you won't have to worry about meals. And… considering it's near lunch, why don't we stop in and grab something? There's a chance some of the others may be in there as well."

The three men from Spira ate their lunches while Squall slipped a coffee, explaining things to them, as well as Quistis who they had run into. She had also agreed to room with someone should she be needed, and Squall was glad of how easy things were going so far.

The tour of the Garden continued. They passed the dorms and the car park, then made their way into the training center. "Can you fight?" Squall asked, looking to the three.

Nooj smirked. "Well, we are the only three of the Crimson Squad to survive the trial."

Baralai smirked too. "We can fight. Don't worry about us."

"What about weapons?" the brunet asked. He didn't see any on them and his eyes were trained to look for even concealed weaponry.

Gippal just gave a wave of his hand. "Once we get into battle we'll trigger that part of our dress spheres." He laughed at the quizzical look he received. "I think it might be better to discuss how that all works later, with everyone. Let's go."

Squall led them around the training center, hoping he'd find Zell. He very much wanted to see the look of the two blonds' faces when they got face to face. Unique hair… ha! He had been startled when during the first battle, against two Grats, the three guests had in fact caused weapons to appear out of thin air.

Instead of Zell they ran into a much taller blond and his two friends. "Seifer," Squall regarded him and nodded his head once in greeting. "Fuujin, Raijin. I'd like you to meet Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal."

Fuujin looked over each one closely before crossing her arms over her chest lightly. "FROM?" she asked, and smirked at the funny looks she received.

"From a planet called Spira," Nooj said. It was becoming clear he was the leader of the trio.

Squall almost, _almost_ burst out laughing at the look on Seifer's face. He'd never seen the blond's eyes bug out _that_ much before.

"That's funny, ya know. You're joking, right?" Raijin asked, resting his weighted pole against the ground and leaning on it casually.

"Actually no, it's not a joke. We're not sure how many there are. At least six people now. We were wondering if maybe you two would be willing to play host if more people are needed. Actually, Fuujin, I've spoken with a young woman named Paine Givin that I believe you'd get along with very well. I was hoping you'd be willing to share rooms. Garden safety and all."

Seifer glared, and it didn't take a genius to know he did not like the idea of sharing his room with anyone, let alone strange people from other worlds, that for all he knew were going to lay eggs in his stomach. He shuddered at the thought and noted to lay off sci-fi movies for a bit.

"AFFIRMATIVE," she said and smiled. "FEMALE COMPANIONSHIP."

"Oh, so these two don't give you the adequate intake of estrogen a day?" Squall asked, smirking a little.

"BE SUPPRISED," she said, a smirk far more evident on her lips. "SEIFER SHARE?"

"Actually no," the commander clarified. "Headmaster Cid feels it would be better if he did not share a room with anyone, and I concur. And judging by that smug look he just got, I think he's happy with that decision."

Raijin had sidled over to Seifer's side and nudged him, then pointed to Gippal's hair and made a comment. The Seifer-smirk spread across his face as he too noticed. He chewed on his bottom lip, thinking on whether or not to make a comment. The gigantic gun, with what looked like the blade of a table saw attached to one end, slung over the man's shoulder certainly was a deterrent.

Gippal did catch the attention he was being paid again and had a bit of a fit. "What the hell! That is it? What! It's about my hair isn't it? What about my hair! I know it's not normal, but it never gets _this_ kind of attention!"

"What's with the commotion? You're frightening away all my living punching bags," a voice called from not too far away and the collection of seven people all turned to watch Zell approach.

Those native to Gaia watched avidly as the martial artist finally made it to them and came face to face to his Spiranite counterpart who had been the cause of the racket. The way the two just stared at each other for over a minute was absolutely priceless. Well, more like stared at the vertically standing bangs of the other.

"I love… your hair…" Zell finally said, mouth not quite closing after he'd finished the compliment.

Gippal blinked out of his absolute stunned expression and grinned a little. "Thanks. I like yours too."

"Thank… you…" Zell said, still staring.

Seifer was busy laughing like a mad man in his own head, and at the same time entertaining the thought that Gippal looked liked what would happen if Zell and Fuujin had a baby… and losing one eye was somehow hereditary…

The rest of the gathering was either laughing, chuckling, or expressing amusement in one form or another. "Zell," Squall managed through a chuckle. "This is Gippal, and this is Nooj and Baralai. They're from another planet called Spira- fuck this is getting repetitive- We want to set each of them up with someone to stay with. I was hoping you'd share your room with Gippal."

Baralai was laughing a little more heartily than Squall, but still conservative. "Considering if they wear their hair the same they must have a fair bit in common?"

"Something like that," Squall replied with a smile and a nod.

The tattooed fighter finally snapped out of his stupor and smiled widely. "Sure! Sounds great! I'd love ta help ya all out. My room is your room!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1. I don't know why they don't have last names in that game. It confuses me, so I gave them names. Givin… think of it on a roll call sheet, last name comes first. Givin, Paine. -smirks-

The others have names too. It'll introduce them and why I thought of those ones for them when they come up.


End file.
